


We’re With You- Bucky

by mrs_t2019



Series: We’re With You [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_t2019/pseuds/mrs_t2019
Summary: It’s Bucky’s turn with Peter





	We’re With You- Bucky

Tuesday was Bucky’s night to watch over Peter. He decided it would be easier if he just stayed in the room with him and they watched a movie until he fell asleep. That way it wouldn’t look suspicious to Peter if they both woke at the same time the next morning. Bucky brought in a bowl of popcorn while Peter started one of the Star Wars movies and got settled under the covers on Peter’s bed. Tony had installed a top-notch projector screen that lowered from the ceiling in each room with projectors he’d built himself. Peter practically bounced onto the bed next to him and slid under his right arm, the popcorn bowl in Bucky’s lap.

“Which one is this?” Bucky asked around a handful of snacks.

“Empire. Best one of the original trilogy,” Peter said almost robotically, focused on the movie and digging into the bowl. Bucky was glad to see him with a glimmer of happiness after having gone through so much misery.

**********

Peter had nodded off long before Bucky even became drowsy. Once they had finished their popcorn, Bucky had pulled Peter down with him to lay on the pillows. Peter shifted around until his head was on Bucky’s shoulder, holding the blankets in a fist under his chin as usual, and his eyes fluttered shut about 20 minutes later thanks to the fingers running through his hair. Bucky dozed off by the time the credits rolled, his hand stilling in Peter’s hair. Despite being asleep, though, every time Peter twitched even a little, Bucky’s fingers would unconsciously begin playing with his locks, instantly soothing him back to sleep.

**********

8:30 AM rolled around and everyone wondered where Bucky and Peter were. Nobody had seen either since the night before. Tony and Steve decided to check Peter’s room. They wouldn’t have been anywhere else. They opened the door and peeked in, the sight making them both sigh in relief.

Bucky lay on his back with his right arm around Peter’s shoulders. Peter’s head was still on his shoulder, his right arm tossed over Bucky’s chest and clutching his shirt. The man had a protective hand covering the one on his chest.

Tony and Steve became nervous when Peter’s face contorted, a whimper escaping his mouth. Their nerves dissipated and turned to amazement when Bucky’s fingers moved into Peter’s mussed hair and stroked his scalp all while staying asleep, Peter’s face relaxing as he snuggled closer.

Peter’s eyes opened and he started to lift his head, but it was held down gently by Bucky’s hand. He didn’t panic, though. He knew he was in his room. Safe. He looked up and saw Tony and Steve in the doorway. He opened his mouth to say something, but Steve put a finger to his lips and then pointed at Bucky. Peter smiled and closed his eyes again, Bucky’s gentle fingers lulling him back to sleep. The men closed the door and Steve patted Tony’s shoulder.

“He’s gonna be fine. We got another day down,” Steve said.


End file.
